Two Guys And A Girl
by DarleyLover
Summary: Quinn was happy with her boyfriend Cole, until one night that changed her life forever. Her best friend Layla is playing match maker in exchange for help of her own. Rated M for later chapters.


**Chapter One. **

Quinn slid from under the covers and walked over to the bathroom across the hall. She sighed seeing her reflection in the mirror. Her make-up was smeared all over her face leaving black rings under her eyes, her hair looked as though she'd had sex all night, sticking up every which way, and her eyes looked puffy and swollen. She hung her head reaching out to turn the facet on. She closed her eyes and licked her lips feeling the cool liquid drip in between her fingers. Lowering her head, she splashed her face and blindly reached out for one of the towels she knew sat on the side of the counter top.

"You ok?" She heard her friend, Layla ask.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good" Quinn dried her face, checking the mirror to see if her make-up had washed off and lay the towel back on the counter. She smiled seeing that she looked a little fresher.

"So, good night?"

Quinn laughed and turned to face her "Yeah, was great to see everyone again" She had been to a school reunion there in town.

"Um... What's that?" Layla asked, pointing to Quinn's neck.

"What's what?" She asked, turning to look into the mirror. She gasped as she saw a purple hickey on her neck.

"I um... I don't know"

"Where d'ya get it?"

"I don't know" She knew this was bad. She never usually got that drunk, she always knew what she was doing.

Quinn reached up to gently finger the purple mark and winced feeling the slight burn underneath her fingers. "Shit! I can't believe this! I don't remember... What's Cole gonna say?"

"Shh... It's alright honey," Layla soothed her. No matter what happened, she'd be there for her friend.

Quinn hung her head and headed back to her room to grab some fresh clothes. She heard Layla's footfalls following.

"You wanna go grab some breakfast?" Layla asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"I'm just gonna grab a shower real quick first, that ok?"

"Sure" Layla smiled "I'll see you in a little while" She got up and headed out into the hallway.

Quinn made her way over to her wardrobe and pulled out a white skinny tee that had blood on one side making it look like it was seeping through the shit, the slogan 'I'm fine' written on the front of it. She picked up her favourite pair of skinny black jeans and reached down to grab her army issued boots. She grabbed some underwear and a pair of black socks and headed back into the bathroom.

Twenty minuets later Quinn sauntered into the front room looking as fresh as ever. Her dark smoky make up lighting up her grey eyes. "You ready?"

* * *

Layla gasped as she saw a black Mustang parked in the lot of the diner. She grinned real wide seeing the shiny black paintwork. It had a blood red tribal design on the hood of the car and came complete with chrome alloys.

"Holy shit! What I wouldn't give to own a car like that"

"That? Oh! That's Billy's"

Layla's head snapped around "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, Billy Darley"

"B-Billy Darley?"

Quinn giggled, "What? He's a nice guy with a hot car" She razzed. "I'll introduce you"

"Wait! How do you know him?"

"I went to high school with his little brother Joey"

"And I just know this now?" Quinn giggled and pushed the door open.

"Hey! Baby!" Quinn looked over to see Cole slide out of one of the booths. Good job she'd hid that hickey with make-up.

He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, attacking her lips. She heard him give a tiny groan before he pulled back to look down at her. He smiled when he saw her in HIS favourite jeans. "Mmm... You know how I love you in those," He purred, checking her out. She nursed her lower lip in between her teeth and reached down to lace her fingers through his.

Layla stood at the counter checking the menu over. "What looks good?" Quinn asked, standing at her side.

"I know what looks good," Cole stated, wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist. She felt different, weird almost. She had no idea who had left that hickey on her neck last night and she felt awkward about it, not that Cole knew anything. Hell, he couldn't even see the damn thing, but she knew it was there.

"Mmm.. Think I'm gonna go with the biscuits and gravy and a tea" Layla told the tender as she placed the menu down.

"Alright, go grab a seat and I'll bring it over" He looked over at Quinn "And for you?"

"Could I just get a coffee and some strawberry pancakes?"

"Sure" He told her, giving a bright smile.

Layla slid into one of the booths at the back of the diner and smiled over at Quinn who slid in the other side, Cole right beside her.

"You don't have to sit with us"

Cole looked down at his girlfriend and frowned, "Tryin ta get rid of me?" He teased.

She smiled back at him "Of course not, it's just... well, the guys are back there" She told him, looking over her shoulder.

He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He leaned down to give her a quick French kiss. "Call me later?" She nodded and watched as he slid from the booth.

Quinn rested her head on the table and groaned.

"You ok?" Layla asked.

"That was... I dunno... weird,"

Layla looked over to see a group of guys sitting at one of the table nearby. "Who is that?" She asked, licking her lips.

Quinn looked around to see who she was looking at and smiled. "That's Billy and a few of his boys, the one with the maroon hair is his little brother, Joe. Come on, I'll introduce you"

"NO!"

Her head snapped around to look at her best friend "Why not?"

"I look terrible!" Layla pouted.

"No you don't! You look hot as always, come on"

Layla slid from the booth and followed her friend over to the table.

"This is Tommy" She introduced. Layla took him in seeing that he had a tribal tattoo spiraling around the side of his head that ended both above and below his eye; he had buzzed black hair and dark eyes. "This is Baggy" Layla smiled over at him seeing he had worn dark sunglasses, he had the words 'Carpe Diem' tattooed on his throat across his adams apple, he had light brown hair, styled in a faux hawk. "This is Joe," She pointed over to the one with the maroon hair and hazel eyes. "And this is Billy" Layla looked over to see a shit eating grin on his amazing lips. He took her breath away. He had piercing blue-grey eyes that melted her very soul. He had a shaved head and black tribal tattoo's spiraled both of his arms from his wrists and disappeared under his long-sleeve shirt, appearing again either side of his neck to spiral around the back of it. "Guys this is Layla"

They all greeted her in their own way, Billy patting the seat beside him "Why don't ya take a seat?"

"Oh! Um..."

"We just ordered" Quinn told him.

He nodded "Alright, when you're done come over?"

The girls headed back over to their table just in time for their food to arrive. Layla blushed as she looked back over to the guys table.

"Oh my god! You like him?" Quinn whispered, "You like Billy?"

"Shhh..." Layla scolded.

"Honey, let me tell ya he's a handful!" Layla glared over at her. "What? I'm just sayin'"

"Oh god! This is so good," Quinn groaned as she chewed her mouthful of pancake, making Layla laugh at her.

"This is pretty sweet too" Layla grinned taking another bite of her breakfast.

After the girls ate breakfast, Quinn pushed her empty plate away from her and sat back, drinking her coffee. "You mind if I go for a smoke?"

"Cause she doesn't" They head a gravelly voice call out. They both turned around to see Billy walking over to them. "I'll keep her company" He winked looking over at Layla.

"Um... I'll be right back" Quinn slid from the booth and made her way outside.

* * *

She dug in her pocket and cursed, she'd forgot her lighter.

"Here!" She looked around to see Joe sauntering out of the diner.

"Thanks" She leaned down a little to catch the flame and lit her cigarette. She pulled back and blew the first lungful of smoke out over the parking lot. She sighed and sat down on the curb.

Joe looked back over his shoulder into the diner seeing that Cole and his boys had left and took a seat beside her. "So..." He cleared his throat, "Last night was interesting"

She blew another lungful of smoke out and looked up at the sky "Yeah" Was all she said.

Reunions weren't really Joe's thing but he camped outside ta see what hotties had turned up. That's when Quinn had stumbled out.

He scooted closer to her and caught the sent of her perfume. He had no idea what it was, but he loved it. She smelt good enough to eat.

Quinn's head snapped around when she heard the rumble of motorcycles. She smiled seeing her friends pull in to the lot. She stayed on the curb and watched as they parked up before making their way over to her.

"Hey!" Kroger greeted.

"Hey yourself"

"Layla with ya?"

"Yeah, she's inside. I'll be right in" She held her cigarette up to show him.

"Alright"

"Hey Qinn" Finn smiled as he ruffled her hair on the way passed earning himself a little growl from her.

She looked over at Joe and smiled, her face scrunching just a little from the sun that was threatening to blind her.

"So, you get lucky last night?"

Joe gave a shit-eating grin, "Yeah"

She threw her cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out using the toe of her boot. She stood up and wiped her ass, making sure she didn't have any dust on her dark jeans. She turned and almost slammed into Joe's chest. He tilted his head a little to allow him to blow out the smoke from his last hit and threw his cigarette to the ground. She smiled at him and went to walk around him only to have him reach out and wrap his hand around her arm. She turned to face him and he crashed his lips to hers. Quinn was taken off guard and at first responded then, she snapped out of it. She gave his chest a little shove and he broke the kiss.

"What the hell, Joe?"

"What? Ya weren't complaining' last night!" He told her.

She canted her head, "Last night?"

"Yeah, our hot make-out session in the back of Billy's car. Fuck! I even marked ya"

Her hand went up to finger her neck where the hickey lay under the layer of make-up. "That was you?"

He furrowed his brows and licked his lips, checkin her out "Yeah"

She placed her head in her hands and sighed, this was NOT good.

"Joe! I'm sorry..." She started. "I have no fuckin idea what the hell I did last night. I just woke up this morning with this," She pointed to her neck.

"Well, maybe I better refresh your memory" He smirked as he stepped forward but she took two steps back. "Joe, I can't do this! I'm with Cole"

"Yeah right, like that fuckin' pick deserves ya!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright well, that was the first instalment. I have the first three chapters typed up so if your interested and want more drop me a review. :D**


End file.
